


Ownership

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John held the legendary weapon in his hand. It was finally his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

Title: Ownership  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: John Winchester  
Word Count: 144  
Rating: T

 

John rubbed his fingers against the buttery metal of the legendary gun. It gleamed in the wan moonlight. It was finally his.

He could feel the weight of it. The power. The responsibility. John could swear he felt heat emanating from the weapon; a magical aura that warmed his blood.

John swore he would do Samuel Colt proud. He would use the gun for what it was intended for: killing the worst threats to humanity ever spawned. Both families, Colt and Winchester had been named after firearms, and John knew that was no coincidence.

Thoughtfully, he raised the gun and cocked it. He did not fire as he did not want to waste the precious bullet inside, but he wanted to see what it felt like regardless. He felt indestructible. Like a magician with his wand.

Now, John had everything he needed. Except revenge.


End file.
